


Team Fortress 2 Drabbles

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, I take requests for these, Kittens, M/M, Tags to be added as I go, Tea, Thunderstorms, one shots, raccoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Unrelated TF2 Drabbles.





	1. Pyro/Medic - Abandoned (RWG)

**Author's Note:**

> The RWG in the chapter title stands for 'random word generator'; that's where I got the prompt for this drabble.

It was an abandoned house. There really wasn’t anything special about it as far as Medic could tell, they weren’t a rare thing in these parts. But Pyro was excited about _something_ so he continued to silently follow, letting Pyro lead him by the hand.

Inside was creaky and moldy, bereft of furniture. All the windows were broken or straight up missing resulting in the weather having mostly destroyed the carpet. Pyro ignored all of it though and dragged Medic towards a weathered door that had been painted white once upon a time. It opened to a stair case, leading down into darkness. Whatever was down there was what Pyro wanted to show Medic though so down they went.

At the bottom it wasn’t completely dark. Light filtered in from a small slit window just above ground level and from the open door upstairs. It was _just_ enough light to see by.

Practically vibrating with excitement now, Pyro tugged Medic over to the far corner where an old wardrobe lay on its back. Pyro let go of his hand to pull one of the doors open, gesturing for him to look inside.

It was… a cat and kittens. Newborn kittens, they’re eyes and ears were still closed.

“Help me take them home _please_ ,” Pyro said, the pleading in his voice audible even through his mask. He mumbled something else that even through years of knowing him, Medic couldn’t discern.

“Okay, okay, we can take them home.” Medic wouldn’t dream of saying ‘no’ to Pyro, especially over something like this. Keeping cats on base with his birds was a bit risky but it should be fine as long as they stayed out of his lab, an easy arrangement to make. “We need something to carry them in though, like a cardboard box.”

Pyro closed the wardrobe with unneeded care before rushing over to hug Medic. He mumbled something that his excitement and mask rendered mostly unintelligible but ended with a “…wait here,” and a gesture to stay before he ran off again. Presumably he was off to get a cardboard box and wanted Medic to stay and watch the cats.

It wasn’t even a full five minutes before he returned with a cardboard box, confirming that presumption. He’d also brought a pair of gloves so Medic could handle the cats without fear of getting scratched or bitten while he held the wardrobe open.

The gloves came in handy quickly as Mama Cat was very displeased with the move. She hissed and bit but was too weak to do much else, clearly, she’d given birth very recently, probably not even a full twenty-four hours ago. Thankfully she chilled out a lot once she and all her kittens, five of them, were safely placed in the box. Now all that was left as to get to them back to base.

 

Medic wasn’t a vet but he had enough experience with animals that he could manage well enough. He got Mama Cat back to health in a matter of weeks and made sure her kittens did well. Thankfully she didn’t seem feral and was just a stray, meaning she acclimated to her new environment and Pyro fairly quickly.

“I can keep them forever, right?” Pyro asked once Medic declared them all healthy and fit. They were in his room and thus he didn’t wear his mask or suit, meaning he could speak softly and still be understood. “I’ll keep all of them away from your birds I _promise_.” 

“Yes, you can keep them.” Medic didn’t have any say on what Pyro could or couldn’t do but if he needed someone to grant him official permission then so be it.

Pyro clapped his hands and hugged him. “Thank you.”


	2. Pyro - Thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With just a prompt given to me I decided to try to see if I could write one of these drabbles with just one character. I don't know how well it turned out but here it is anyway.

Pyro couldn’t remember the last time he’d been outside without his fireproof suit on. Without a doubt it had been before he’d gotten hired on as a mercenary working for RED and he no longer even remembered how many years ago _that_ was. Time had never been his friend so he didn’t pay much attention to its passing.

Grass prickled under his bare feet as he stepped out onto it. It was almost painful but he ignored it and stepped onto it with his other foot too. Even knowing no one else was around and thus no one would see him, he was nervous and scared. He kept walking anyway; this was something he needed to work on. It wasn’t a crutch he wanted to rely on anymore because he had _friends_ now and he didn’t to be afraid of his friends seeing his face anymore.

Angry gray cloud hung heavy in the sky above him, appearing to be almost within reach as he ascended a hill, stopping at the top to look up at them. Rain was starting to sprinkle down from them in big fat drops. He flinched as one landed on his upturned face.

The clouds lit up with a flash of lighting followed a second later by a loud roll of thunder. Others might have considered it to be too close for comfort but it brought an excited smile to Pyro’s face. For him it was _exhilarating_. He felt _alive_ as the metaphorical dam in the sky broke, releasing a flood of rain down onto the Earth.

He was soaked within seconds. It felt _good_ though, new and different. His clothes stuck to his body in a way he hadn’t experience in years because his suit protected him from the worst of the rain too. He did a little hop and clap as lighting flashed and thunder rolled again, making such a deep sound he could almost feel in it in his body. Best part was, the rain was lukewarm, not cold, so it was actually quite pleasant to be in.

This _was_ dangerous though, potentially very much so. So, he probably shouldn’t push his luck too far and head back to the base. … In a few minutes. There was no harm in enjoying this for a little bit before heading back in.


	3. Sniper/Spy - Fluff

Other people might not have thought it was freezing or super cold at all, it wasn’t even snowing… _yet_. But for Sniper it was cold enough to drive him out of his campervan and into the base where it was marginally warmer. Of course everyone was asleep, it was the middle of the night. So now he was cold _and_ a bit lonely. Loneliness was something he was used to though so it wasn’t a problem. But coffee would help with the cold.

“Bonjour!”

Sniper, only one step into the kitchen, jumped and snapped around to face the corner the voice had come from. It appeared empty of course but there was little doubt about who it was. Even if the use of the word ‘bonjour’ hadn’t given it away it would’ve been obvious because there was only one person who was not only capable of doing that but also willing to do so.

“Spy, don’t do that, it’ ain’t funny.” Sniper frowned at the corner. He was going to try to pretend like he hadn’t been nearly spooked out of his mind.

“Oh, but it is,” Spy replied as his form faded into existence. He was wearing a stupid grin, looking far too pleased with himself.

Despite his anger, Sniper found himself wanting to return that smile. He didn’t let himself yet though. “What are you even doing up?”

Spy shrugged, leaning back into the corner. “I had some job stuff to take care of. You?”

“It’s too cold in my van to sleep.” He’d have to deal with that more and more and it’d only get worse as winter set in. It happened every year and it always took him a while to adjust and he never did fully, he hated it. “So, I came in here to get some coffee and warm up a bit.”

“Ah, I see. But you shouldn’t be drinking coffee this late at night, it’ll make it hard to sleep. So, perhaps you’d like some warm tea instead? I have a blend that’s supposed to help with sleeplessness.”

Sniper couldn’t turn down an opportunity to spend some time with Spy so… “Sure, why not?”

Spy lead the way deeper into the base and to his room. His tea set was already ready to go on his tea table as if he’d anticipated this so it was only a matter of minutes before they were sitting across from each other and enjoying some warm tea in silence.

It was more pleasant than coffee alone would’ve been for sure. Ever since he’d started dating Spy, Sniper had had a growing fondness for tea. He’d always be a coffee man but he could see why one would prefer tea; it tasted good and was a nice drink to relax with, made better if one was relaxing with a loved one.


	4. Soldier/Zhanna - Raccoon

The raccoon looked up from its foraging in the trash as Zhanna approached. It looked right at her for several seconds before seemingly dismissing her as a non-threat and going back to its rummaging. Normally Zhanna would shoo anything eating from her trashcan away but Soldier’s birthday was today and it was about time the two of them adopted a pet. He loved raccoons and they were cute so it’d be perfect.

Once she was close enough, she bent down and placed the cat carrier she’d brought from the store on the ground facing the raccoon. Its ears twitched but otherwise it didn’t respond. Next, she brought out the tub of sour cream. It snapped its gaze back up to her the moment she opened it.

“Yes, good raccoon. You want some, you come here.” She held it so the raccoon could get a good look and sniff at it before sliding it into the cat carrier, pushing it all the way to the back. She then straightened and stepped away, putting a couple feet between her and the cage.

It only took a few minutes before the raccoon climbed down from the trashcan to investigate. It paused before the open cage door, sniffing the air for a few seconds before poking its head in, the rest of it quickly followed.

Zhanna gave it a couple seconds to make sure it was eating before stepping towards the cage again and quickly closing and latching the door. Victory! Now all she had to do was wait for Soldier to come home.

 

“I have gift for you,” she said as soon as Soldier was through the front door.

“What is it?” he asked, turning all his attention onto her.

Zhanna took his hand and pulled him deeper into their house and into the kitchen. She’d placed the cat carrier – raccoon still inside, asleep now after eating an entire tub of sour cream – on the kitchen counter and put a bow on with a large tag that had ‘Jane Doe Soldier’ written on it in big block letters.

She pulled Soldier to stand by the cage and gestured towards it. “Happy birthday!”

“It’s… a cage?” Soldier said, a puzzled expression on his face. “A small one too.”

“The gift is inside the cage.”

“Oh! Of course.” Soldier leaned in, putting his face right up to the metal grate making up the door. There were several long seconds of silence before he looked back up at her with a joy filled smile on his face. It was perhaps the happiest Zhanna had ever seen him.

He threw his arms around her and squeezed her tight enough to lift her feet a centimeter or two off the floor. “You are the greatest partner in the world,” he said as he spun her around in excitement. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she replied as he put her back down and let got to look into the cage again.

“Does he have a name?” Soldier asked, not looking up. He was doing his version on whispering now.

“Not yet. You get to pick.”

“No, _we_ get to pick. It’s our pet. It has to be good though, it’s important.”

Zhanna nodded her agreement, it was important. His excitement was infectious, she was suddenly very excited about their new pet too. They’d come up with a good name and then they’d tame it and everything would be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for these and am actively seeking them so if you got one feel free to leave one. Keep it fairly simple though, they're drabbles. Or you could just give me a pairing/duo you'd like to see and I'll use a random word or prompt generator to give myself a starting point.
> 
> I will NOT write ScoutxSpy (or just incest in general), NSFW stuff, anything with a reader/self insert, or OC's.
> 
> I WILL write platonic drabbles, friends or family (Spy Dad is one my *things* in this fandom so yeah) and pretty much any ship.
> 
> I prefer to keep it among the main nine+Merasmus+Pauling+Zhanna (I love those 3 and want to write more of them so I encourage requests involving them if you'd like) and I've written Classic Heavy once so I could do him again. Anyone else though, (Blutarch, Redmond, Gray Man, Saxton Hale, the Administrator, or any other character important or otherwise I'm forgetting about) probably not.


End file.
